fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael (Aftercry)
Summary Michael is the former Grandmaster of the Holy Knights, and an S+ Ranked Hero. He is also the Main Antagonist of Aftercry. He is also the Leader of Tenma, the army who wages war on the Demon Lords. Personality Michael is calm, collected, amicable, and a natural leader. It is to the point where some of his own subordinates do not consider him human, as he lacks the "Human instinct" of empathy, and only thinks rationally. Nonetheless, he is seen as the "Perfect Leader" by his subordinates, who would trust their lives with him before themselves. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Neutral Evil '''Name: Michael, "Grandmaster" by his subordinates Origin: Aftercry Age: 90+ Gender: Male Classification: Human, Grandmaster of the Holy Knights, S+ Ranked Hero | Spiritual Being, "Demi-Angel" | "God of Space-Time" Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A | At least High 4-C | 2-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to damage True Demons, who are spiritual essences without a true physical form), Near-Unparalleled Swordsman, Mind Manipulation (via "The Ruler" - able to heavily influence minds through suggestion, encouraging or discouraging certain thought patterns in his targets), Time Stop (via "The Ruler" - Able to freeze time for up to 30 minutes, Furthermore, abilities that are not instantaneous cannot be used. However, to do this, he needs to gather a lot of energy), Power Absorption (via "The Usurper" - able to steal his opponent's skills when he kills them), Perception Manipulation (via "The Oracle" - able to accelerate his perception of time by up to x10,000), Information Analysis ( via "The Oracle" - able to perfectly read his opponent's movements, abilities, and techniques, in under a minute), Matter Manipulation (via "The Creator" - able to freely alter matter on the Molecular Level as he pleases), Life Creation (via "The Creator" - was able to give life to inanimate objects), Soul Manipulation (via "The Creator" - able to freely alter, and even create perfect copies of souls), Skilled Swordsman, Resistance to Magic, Soul Manipulation (Able to protect his soul against the attacks of True Demons, who are able to easily devour souls), Mind Manipulation (Has killed True Demons in the past, who are able to alter minds as they please), Power Absorption, Mimicry, and Nullification (Innate Skills cannot be taken, prevented, or copied, as they are a part of the user's soul, and cannot be taken without also removing their soul) | Some previous abilities, in addition to Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 5. As a spiritual being, Michael does not follow the cycle of life and death) Regeneration (Low-Godly. Angels possess an Angelic Core in place of a soul, and are able to survive as long as that remains intact), Non-Corporeal (As an Angel, he is a spiritual essence that has no true physical form) Information Manipulation (via "The Avarice" - able to freely alter information in his victim's soul, potentially rewriting their entire existence), Summoning (Able to summon and command an army of Angels), Blessed (via his God Armour - Makes him nigh-immune to all forms of Magic, which includes abilities like Curses, Petrification, and Poison), Matter Destruction (via his God Sword - able to cleave molecules in two) Resistance to Time Stop (Comparable to Demon Lords, who are able to move in stopped time) | All previous abilities, in addition Space-Time Manipulation (Using Primeval Magic, he is able to influence the "Spirits" of Space and Time, granting him almost complete control over space-time. He used this to instantly travel to whatever location he wished, and stop time), Power Modification and Nullification (Using Primeval Magic, he is able to freely influence the "Spirits" of any ability. He used this to gain almost every ability in the series), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. Able to influence the "Spirits" of any concept conceivable and alter it freely. He used this to erase the concept of a "Demon Lord"), Creation (Using the Primeval Magic, he is able to create anything he wants - from objects to living beings, to even entire worlds) Attack Potency: At least Continent Level '(As an S+ Ranked Hero, he should be far superior to True Demons, who are able to level continents if left unchecked) | At least '''Large Star Level '(Comparable to Demon Lords, who are able to tank attacks like Gravity Collapse, which creates a miniature black hole, and Supernova, which creates a miniature supernova) | 'Multiverse Level '(Using the Primeval Magic, Michael possesses the ability to destroy and recreate the world, and with enough energy accumulated, he is able to do this thousands of times over before he has to recharge) '''Speed: Relativistic+ (Was able to keep pace with Mammon, who is comparable to Lucifer, during their fight), with Massively FTL, up to Massively FTL+ Reactions and Combat Speed while using "The Oracle" (Able to multiply his perception speed by 1,000, up to 10,000) | Relativistic+ '''(Able to keep pace with Lucifer, who is able to move about 90% the speed of light), with '''Massively FTL, up to Massively FTL+ 'Reactions and Combat Speed while using "The Oracle" | '''Immeasurable '(Able to transcend space and time to reach any location he desires in an instant) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Continent Level '(Has slain True Demons in the past) | At least '''Large Star Level '(Fought, and eventually defeated, all 7 of the Primary Demon Lords) | '''Multiverse Level Durability: At least Continent Level | At least Large Star Level | Multiverse Level Stamina: Extremely High (Fought Mammon for 3 days straight) | Limitless | Limitless Range: Extended Melee Range with his sword | Hundreds of Meters | Multiversal Standard Equipment: Initial Equipment='Dragon Lord Blade: '''A Legend-Class blade that Michael obtained when he killed a nameless Dragon Lord. The blade has half of the Nameless Dragon Lord's maximum energy concentrated inside of it, allowing Michael to be able to continue to fight and use his abilities, even if he himself were to run out of energy. |-|Later Equipment= * '''God Armour:' A God-Class suit of armour. It possesses a strong blessing upon it that nullifies lower-level magic, and severely lessens the effect of even greater magics. * God Blade: 'A God-Class Sword of immeasurable power. It glows with a soft, yet also harsh light. It's power is such that it is able to easily cleave straight through other blades, and even divide molecules. 'Intelligence: '''Extraordinary Genius. Seen by his subordinates as the "Perfect Leader". Even before he became Grandmaster of the Holy Knights, he had been an active Hero, who had slain countless threats, for almost seventy years. Was able to defeat the Demon Lord Mammon, by analysing, and perfectly countering, every single one of his attacks, when he was far weaker than him. Alongside Vega, he was able to create the Tenma Crest. Over the course of the story, Michael has created and developed countless skills, magics, and weapons. '''Weaknesses: If he loses the Dragon Lord Blade, he no longer has a consistent supply of Mana, and as such cannot use The Ruler's time stopping ability | If Metatron is detached from his soul, he returns to his base form | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Initial Skills='The Ruler:' An Innate Skill that is unique to "One who has great authority". It allows Michael's words to greatly influence beings. Using his words, he is able to direct his targets' thought patterns. After gathering enough energy, Michael also gains the ability to stop time for up to 30 minutes. He uses this to seal off his target's magic, as most magics do not happen instantaneously, and as such, cannot be used in stopped time. The Usurper: 'A Skill that allows the user to steal the abilities of those they kill, developed by Michael. This ability works to deprive it's victims of even passive abilities like regeneration, preventing them from returning from death. '''The Oracle: '''An Innate Skill that is unique to "One who can be considered a genius". It has numerous uses, such as allowing Michael to maintain multiple trains of thought, as well as read and predict his opponent's actions. It also increases Michael's perception speed of time from 1,000, up 10,000 times over, allowing him to evade attacks that it would normally be impossible for him to avoid. However, the greatest skill of "The Oracle" is it's analysis ability - Michael is able to perfectly analyse his opponent's movements, techniques, and skills, in under a minute, which he uses to learn how to counter them. Using this, he was able to defeat the Large Star Level Mammon, while he himself was only Continent Level. '''The Creator: '''A Skill that allows the user to alter matter and souls, another Skill developed by Michael. This allows him to alter any matter, seemingly "Creating" objects out of thin air. It also allows him to create replicas of souls or objects from memory alone, which he used to revive the dead. Using this ability, Michael was able to create his Executioners, who were originally just mud puppets. |-|Skills as a Demon Lord='Avaritia - The Avarice: 'The Evolution of Michael's previous Skill, The Usurper. It specialises in "Depriving" it's targets by altering the soul. By overwriting information in the target's soul, it can "steal" anything from them - Their Strength, Mind, or even their life. Michael considers it to be his trump card and last resort while a Demon Lord, as it is difficult to use at it's full potential, and usually requires physical contact to fully manifest. '''The Heavenly King: '''The Evolution of Michael's previous Skill, The Ruler. In addition to it's previous abilities, when activated it allows Michael to summon and command an army of Angels. While the Angels themselves have no physical bodies, and often need a host to interact with the world, while active they are extremely powerful, and are able to fight with Demon Lords. |-|Ultimate Skill='Primeval Magic: The First Magic. The oldest thing in the world - Older than even the Gods, or Demons. It is a level above all other forms of Skills or Magic, as all aspects of the world come from Primeval Magic. By accumulating enough energy, Michael is able to use this ability to destroy and recreate the world potentially thousands of times. Unlike regular Magic, Primeval Magic requires no preparation, concentration, or incantation - It can be done as easily as thinking. It can only be countered with Primeval Magic, and it's usage is nearly endless. Key: Base | With Metatron | End of the SeriesCategory:T H O T S L A Y E R's PagesCategory:CharactersCategory:Male CharactersCategory:Information UsersCategory:Information Analysis UsersCategory:Power Nullification UsersCategory:Pocket Reality UsersCategory:Concept UsersCategory:Space-Time UsersCategory:Space UsersCategory:Time UsersCategory:Matter UsersCategory:Soul UsersCategory:Mind UsersCategory:Regeneration UsersCategory:ImmortalsCategory:DemonsCategory:HumansCategory:Absorption UsersCategory:Non-Corporeal CharactersCategory:Magic UsersCategory:Non-Physical Interaction UsersCategory:Creation Users Category:Darkness Users